Un royaume, un secret, deux soeurs
by Miss Malfoy Cullen
Summary: Quand deux sœurs, dont personne ne connaît l'existence, s'inscrivent dans le plus reculer des lycées de Fiore, Fairy Tail, tous le monde s'interrogent. Qui sont-elles ? Quel est ce passé dont elle refuse de parler ? Un secret, qui pourrait tout changer pour les deux sœurs et leur nouvelle vie.


Un royaume, un secret, deux sœurs: Chapitre 1

Je m'appelle Lucy heartphilia je vais pas tarder à avoir mes 18 ans. Je viens de m'inscrire à FAIRY TAIL . J'ai super hâte de faire la connaissance de nouvelles têtes et de mon nouveau lycée. Comme d'habitude j'éteins mon réveil pour filer à la douche avant ma sœur sinon je suis pas prête de me préparer. Une fois ma préparation terminer (maquillage, coiffure...) je descend pour préparer le petit déjeuner, crêpes aux Nutella, au sucre glace et à la confiture, chocolats chauds et verres de jus d'orange. Je traine sur mon ordi en attendant que ma flémarde de sœur daigne se lever.

\- Lucy réveille toi ! on est en retard !, _hurla Louna ma petite sœur et dans tous les sens du terme elle est petite en taille et elle a deux de moins que moi. Elle rentre en seconde et moi en terminal_

\- Mais ca va pas de hurler comme ca, de plus ON est pas en retard TU es en retard. Moi je suis laver, habiller, maquiller et je viens de finir mon petit déj _, lui dis-je en souriant_.

\- Sœur indigne ! Tu devrais me soutenir, bouda Louna en faisant sa petite tête de bébé toute mignonne. .

\- Il est quelle heure ?

\- 7h30...7h30 ! Au putain je suis méga à la bourre, il faut que je me lave, que je fasse mes cheveux et...

\- Et tu vas finir par nous mettre vraiment en retard si tu ne te grouille pas un peu.

\- Oui oui j'y vais j'y vais, _parla t-elle en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain._

Louna se prépara en un temps record pour elle, en 30 minutes elle avait finit. Ces cheveux brun étaient mis en chignon dont quelques mèches retombaient encadrant son visage fin. Elle avait fait un trait d'eyeliner et un rouge à lèvres nudes mettait en valeur ces lèvres charnues. Sa tenues se composée d'un pull en laine grise, d'un jeans noir et de Stan Smith bleu nuit et blanche. La mienne était un t-shirt rose avec un long gilet noir, et d'un jeans de la même couleur. Mes baskets était des new balance bordeaux.

\- Tu vois je suis prête et il est même pas 8 heure. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu as stressé autant Lucy, _s'ingura Louna_

\- Que J'AI stressé tu te fiche de moi là Louna, c'est toi qui t'es levé à la bourre, _m'indignais-je_

\- N'importe quoi... Bon dépêche tu vas finir par nous mettre vraiment en retard, _m'imita-t-elle en sortant de la maison_ _._

Je l'as suivit en secouant la tète et en soufflant. Elle ne changera jamais toujours aussi énergique même le matin. On prit le bus en direction de notre nouveau lycée. J'était dans un état d'excitation mélanger à de l'anxiété. Comment seront les profs ? Et les élèves ? Vont-ils nous regarder comme des bêtes de foire ? Vont-ils...

\- Arrête de te poser milles et une questions. Tout va bien se passer j'en suis sur.

\- Comment tu peux être si sur de toi et si zen alors que tout pourrait tourner au vinaigre.

-J'essaie de positiver et de ne pas regarder toujours derrière moi

\- Tu as sans doute raison, il faut que j'arrête de flipper pour tous et pour rien.

Le bus finit par se stopper, après avoir traversé la moitié de la ville, devant un grand bâtiment sur au moins 3 étages. Un parc s'étendait du portail à l'entrée du lycée et faisait environ 35 mètres de long et avait l'air de continuer jusque derrière le bâtiment. Des centaines d'élèves rassembler en groupes étaient déjà présent et se répartissez dans le parc, au arrêt de bus et devant le portail forgé. On descendit du bus et je jeta un œil vers Louna et vit qu'elle avait les yeux pétillants et regardaient partout comme si elle cherchait a enregistrer l'image d'une vie de lycéen.

\- Oh Lucy c'est...incroyable, _s'enthousiasma-t-elle_

\- je sais Louna je sais... Viens allons voir le proviseur.

Je mis mes écouteurs pour bien montrer aux autres de ne pas trop nous approcher au moins jusqu'à se qu'on aille chez le directeur. Malheureusement ma technique nu pas l'air de fonctionner puisqu'une fille au cheveux rouge se dirigea vers nous.

\- Salut, je m'appelle Erza je suis en terminal E vous êtes nouvelles ? Je vous ai jamais vu à Fairy Tail. _se présenta la jeune fille qui était habiller d'un chemisier blanc et d'une jupe plissée._

\- Salut, moi c'est Louna et elle c'est Lucy ma sœur on est nouvelles donc on sait pas encore notre classe. d'ailleurs on cherche le bureau du proviseur, tu pourrais nous aider ?

\- Je pourrai mais c'est Grey qui s'occupe des nouveaux en général vu qu'il est là depuis sa maternelle et qu'il est quasi tout le temps déléguer de sa classe, tu le vois c'est le garçon appuyer à l'arbre. Celui avec les cheveux noirs et qui porte un long manteau...GREY RHABIT-TOI!

Cette Erza cria tellement fort que le fameux Grey en sursauta et se rhabilla aussitôt. En nous voyant il s'excusa auprès de ce qui semble être sa bande de potes se dirigea vers nous avec un sourire aux lèvres. Il commit le triste crime de me toucher l'épaule. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que je me retourne et lui fasse une prise de ma conception. Ces potes, qui semblent être curieux de venir voir nos têtes de nouvelles, arrivèrent à ce moment là

\- Alors Grey on se prends une dérouiller par une fille.

\- Voyons Luxus soit pas trop méchant avec lui le pauvre va pleurer ha haha

\- ta raison Natsu ! _rigola le géant blond_

La bande rigola, j'avais enlever mes écouteurs pour entendre leurs commentaires. J'appris donc que le gars aux cheveux rose s'appelait Natsu et que le géant blond se prénommait Luxus. Les autres se présentèrent, le blond s'appelait Sting, celui aux cheveux court noir se présenta comme étant Rogue, le gars aux cheveux bleu et avec un tatouage s'appelait Jellal et pour finir le gars au cheveux long noirs et plein de piercing se prénommait Gadjeel. Un groupe de 4 filles arriva une fille aux cheveux bleu, Levy, une aux cheveux long blanc s'appelait Mirajane, une autre Yukino et enfin une autre fille aux cheveux bleu Jubia. J'appris également que Erza et euh Jellal sortent ensemble depuis leur seconde. Après quelques minutes de présentation Erza reprit la parole

\- Bon Grey tu peux les accompagner chez le vieux.

\- Le vieux ? _s'interrogea Louna_

\- Ouais c'est comme ca qu'on appelle notre directeur, _nous répondit Gadjeel_

\- Ouaip pas de problème mais j'ai quand même super mal à l'épaule ! _s'exclama Grey_.

\- Je suis désolée mais j'aime pas trop qu'on me touche et encore moins par surpise, désoler, _m'excusais-je_

\- Pas grave je le saurais pour les prochaines fois.

PDV Natsu

Elle est super canon la nouvelle. Et dire qu'elle a battu le glaçon en 3 secondes, je pense qu'on va bien s'entendre.

FIN du pdv Natsu

Le groupe se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur. Grey frappa à la porte.

\- Oui entrer, entendirent le groupe

\- Bonjour Monsieur Makaroff, je vous amène les deux nouvelles.

\- Merci Grey. Bien entrait et asseyait vous s'il vous plait. Alors voila votre emploi du temps et vos classes, les autres vous montreront ou se trouvent vos salles. Bien venu et bonne rentrée Mesdemoiselles

\- Merci Monsieur, répondons nous en cœur.

En sortant du bureau le groupe nous attendaient et nous demandèrent dans quelle classe nous étions. J'étais en Terminal E avec les autres alors que Louna était en Seconde B.

\- Oh tu es avec ma sœur, Lisanna, _s'exclama Mirajane_

\- Bah bonne chance ma pauvre, cette fille est une vraie plaie et c'est un poison, _nous appris Jellal_

\- Jellal c'est comme même de ma sœur que tu parles

\- Il n'empêche que ta sœur est une peste Mirajane, elle a dit à tous le monde que Jellal a essayer d'abuser d'elle juste parce qu'elle ne supportait pas de nous voir ensemble et que Jellal lui est dit non, _s'exclama Erza_.

\- Et ensuite elle a fait des avances à nous tous alors que nous sommes plus âgés qu'elle ! _répliqua Natsu_

\- Super je sens que je vais bien m'entendre avec elle alors, _ironisa Louna_

\- Bon c'est pas que je veux casser l'ambiance mais il faudrait qu'on amène Louna à sa salle et qu'on aille dans la notre, _s'interposa Luxus_

\- Allez on y va !

On déposa Louna puis on rentrons dans notre salle, quatre autres personnes étaient là, une Wendy qui avait l'air de connaître la bande ainsi qu'un certain Loki par contre les deux autres, Mélissa et Inès, ne semblait pas être apprécié des autres. On s'installa comme ceci :

Gadjeel Loki Jubia Wendy Luxus Jellal

Lévy Lucy Mélissa Inès Mirajane Erza

/ Sting Natsu Grey / /

Bureau du prof

\- Bonjour je me présente je suis le professeur Macao, je suis votre professeur de mathématiques. Cette année est l'année du Bac j'attend donc de vous du sérieux et du travail. Bien ouvrez votre livre à la page 126 et faite moi sur feuille les exercices 1 à 5, je sais se que vous vous dite alors je vais répondre, non ce n'est pas noté sauf si je vois que les exercices ne sont pas fait avec sérieux. Si vous buté sur un exo demander moi de l'aide. C'est ramasser je veux voir votre niveau à tous sur les vecteurs, notre premier chapitre de révisons allez au travail et bon courage!

PDV Natsu

Je regarda Lucy du coin de l'œil, elle était plongé dans les exercices. Ces sourcils et son nez se forcèrent adorablement, enfin de mon point de vue. J'arrêtais ma contemplation pour me concentrais sur les maths, mon dieu mais quelle horreur qui est le cinglé qui a osez inventé ca, tuez-moi !

 _Mot de l'auteur :_

Et bien me revoilà avec ma réécriture d'une ancienne fanfiction que j'avais publier quand j'avais douze ans sur skyblog (j'en ai 16 maintenant) et j'ai voulu la reprendre alors j'espère qu'elle saura vous plaire, j'ai couplé le premier et le deuxième chapitre et j'ai quasiment tout changé. j'espère que ca vous plaira. Le chapitre 2 arrivera je ne sais quand bientôt je pense mais j'ai d'autres fanfictions en cours sur lequel je bosse en ce moment. Gros bisous à vous


End file.
